


Glamour for the Corpses

by redhoodsbf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodsbf/pseuds/redhoodsbf
Summary: Jason uses three glamour charms to disguise his appearance which are earrings he asked Zachary Zatara to make for him. The other bats just think it's a fashion statement or something and he plans on keeping it that way. Although sometimes... He really just needs a break.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Glamour for the Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> only Jason's in the fic but im uploading this on mobile and it won't let me add them as mentioned in additional tags ALSO that is why the tag is good slade wilson instead of mentioned slade wilson,, although my vers of slade is pretty ok. not GOOD in a sense but. Ok.

Whenever Jason is overwhelmed, he takes the glamour earrings out and goes out. None of the bats know about the glamour, nor how he looks without it on. It makes his chest feel a bit lighter but his heart a bit more cloudy. His face reminds him of when he was a kid and happy. It makes him ache for something that's truly long gone. 

So really, it's a tradeoff: overthinking is replaced with the ache of nostalgia and a feeling he's lost something he never even had. Whenever he takes the glamour off he usually goes roaming downtown Gotham. The facial scarring and white streak in his hair barely even makes him stand out against everything else. His ratty clothes make him feel like nothing's changed since he was a child.. it just makes him feel like he's failed-- changed nothing. Made nothing of himself.

Roy said he looks pretty. Kori said she likes his freckles. Talia said his looks don't matter to her when his heart bleeds beauty. Slade said the scar just adds personality-- and that his freckles were, "adorable." He still makes a face that (which Slade also calls adorable). Lawton said his scar's badass and that he likes the red hair. Zachary said he was hot… Zachary is also the one who made the charms for him. 

Jason knows the red hair makes him look like his mom. He knows the curls framing his face make him look even more like his mom. He knows his nose makes him look like Willis. He knows his eyes make him look like Talia. And that his jaw makes him look like his- his dad. 

He knows the middle part reminds Alfred of when Jason was a kid-- or at least used to remind Alfred. He- He doesn't want to think about that. Why the fuck did he go there. Fuck..

..

He… He doesn't like taking them out and he doesn't like keeping them in. Jason's really tired. He doesn't know how or what to feel anymore. He just really, really, wants a break. From everything.

Maybe he should've stayed in that coffin.

It would've been a long nap maybe… he would just be catching up on the sleep he's lost in the past twenty-three years of his life. 

He doesn't think it would've been so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If u guys want... i can add more chapters to this? haha,, jk.... unless? 🥺😔


End file.
